


Courferre week 2017 stories

by Eloqxence



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Courferre Week 2017, M/M, short stories for the courferre week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloqxence/pseuds/Eloqxence
Summary: Short stories for the courferre week of 2017prompts includebirthdayhogwarts AUlightnerdpiningseasonscanon era (Only angst I intend to write for this week! The rest is all fluffy short things)





	1. Happy Birthday to you!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up that for me Courferre weeks falls while I'm probably super busy with college so I might get behind on the days but I do intend to write for every single one! Anyway today is birthdays and for this fanfic Combeferre get's Courfeyrac a dog for his birthday  
> Also athough it says this was posted on the 16th instead of 17th it was 12:42 AM where I live and therefore here it's the 17th so

Courfeyrac had been born in the middle of summer. “On a bright and warm day a little bundle of joy was born into the world” as his mother often told him. The night leading up to the day was almost always as hot as the morning following after, and so Courfeyrac was still wide awake tossing in his sheets to try to ignore the heat as Combeferre quietly creeps into their shared bedroom. It goes this way almost every birthday, Combeferre will try to take the element of surprise at midnight only to find his boyfriend wide awake in a battle between sleep and heat. It’s part of their routine now really, along with his birthday gift Combeferre will bring wet towels and a fan to help them battle of the heat.

“In all these years I never think it’s been this hot before the night of your birthday.” Combeferre says as he sits down next to Courfeyrac, who finally lets out an annoyed groans and kicks their blankets off of himself with full force.

“I’m going to sleep in my underwear, I am going to die Ferre.” Courfeyrac whines as he undresses. Combeferre just smiles and waits for him to be done. 

Combeferre holds the gift in his hands and he feels nervous and giddy. It’s very small and although he knows it’s only a hint at the real and bigger gift, he is worried Courfeyrac may not like it. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out what to get him, he had talked about getting this very specific thing for a long time so he knew that Courfeyrac would like it, but he was still very worried.

“I mean, I know I’m good looking but you don’t have to stare hon.” 

Combeferre felt his face heat up with embarrassment and he quickly looks away from Courfeyrac. Even after living with him for so long, he still got embarrassed about the weirdest things. As Courfeyrac sits down next to him on the bed again, he slowly reaches him the tiny box which contains the gift, or the hint for it to be more precise. He anxiously watches as Courfeyrac unpacks the gift and slowly holds up the dog collar in his hands. Courfeyrac is silent for a few second before bursting into tears.

“A dog!! Please tell me this isn’t a joke.” Courfeyrac said between sobs.

“We are going to buy a dog or puppy tomorrow.” Combeferre says with a slight smile. He is immediately met with a bunch of kisses on his cheek and lips and he wonders why he worried so much in the first place.

“We must go to bed now! The sooner we sleep, the sooner we can pick up our new dog! Oh I’m so excited!!” Courfeyrac smiles brightly and Combeferre leans over to kiss him gently.

“That’s a good idea.” He whispers as he pulls his lips from Courfeyrac’s.

-

The next morning Combeferre and Courfeyrac are up early. It’s obvious Courfeyrac is super excited to get the dog and as soon as they finish eating their breakfast, they leave the house to go to the animal shelter. When they arrive, Courfeyrac immediately goes to the dogs with Combeferre while an excited grin spreads across his face.

“Oh my god they are all so cute!” Courfeyrac says as he looks around.

“Indeed they are.” Combeferre says.

Surprisingly, it doesn’t take long for them to find a dog they want, there is a small Shiba puppy and Courfeyrac is immediately in love. So they pay for the dog and take it home with them. On the way Courfeyrac and Combeferre are brainstorming for a proper name and end up deciding on Nugget.

-

It’s been a week since Combeferre and Courfeyrac had adopted Nugget and Combeferre had been coughing and wheezing ever since. His eyes were red and itchy and he had a stuffy nose. He immediately knew he was allergic, the signs were all there and it all started the moment they adopted Nugget, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac was so happy with Nugget, he let him sit on his lap when he was reading and he even let him into their bedroom and although Combeferre thought it was adorable, it didn’t do much for his allergies. 

So instead of having to tell Courfeyrac they might had to get rid of the dog, Combeferre decided to go to the doctor and see if there was anything he could do. He was sitting in the cold waiting room and only looked up to greet new people entering or to see who the doctors were calling upon when they entered the room. Although his appointment had been at 3:00 P.M. it was already 3:15 P.M. by now and there were at least 3 other people before him. He takes his phone out of his pocket and checks for messages, and there are 4 from Courfeyrac.

The first message is a picture of 2 beans and the text “I’ve bean thinking about you.”  
My sunshine : And after some time being lost in thoughts I realised  
After that he had send him a picture of 2 otters  
My sunshine : that we need each otter.

Combeferre can’t help but to laugh a little.

Com-bee-movie : Beautiful. How long did it take you to come up with that?

My sunshine : 2 hours. Anything for you my love~

Com-bee-movie : Dork

My sunshine : When will you come home? Me and Nugget miss you ):

Courfeyrac sends him a video of Nugget in front of the door, whining and clawing the floor for Combeferre to return.

Com-bee-movie : NO ): tell him I love him and will be home soon.

He gets a picture of Courfeyrac sitting in front of the door with Nugget in his lap as a response. Just as he is about to type a response a doctor answers the room.

“Julien Combeferre?” 

“Yes, that’s me.” He puts his phone back in his pocket and follows the doctor into the talk room.

“So, what is the problem?” 

“Recently me and my boyfriend bought a dog, I’ve been wheezing and sneezing and whatnot ever since. I’m afraid I’m allergic to dogs, but I don’t want to send it back to the shelter because I’ve grown way too attached to him already.” As Combeferre speaks, the doctor types away on the keyboard of her computer. She occasionally hums and when she is done with typing, she turns to Combeferre to ask questions.

“So this all started when you bought a dog?”

“Yes.” 

“Is it a cute dog?” She asks with a slight smile.

“Adorable.” Combeferre responds.

“And you never had an allergic reaction before?” 

“Never had pets.”

The doctor types something onto her keyboard again.

“It’s probably best to give you allergy shots then. The treatment however, is very long, but successful. I’d like you to come back next week so we can start treatment.” 

“Thank you very much.” 

“If that’s all?” 

“It was.” 

“Short meeting then, I guess.” She smiles at him and opens the door for him.

“Thank you.” 

He grabs his phone to text Courfeyrac that he is on his way.

-

“You can’t be allergic! What will we do with Nugget?” 

As expected Courfeyrac had been very upset by the news of Combeferre his allergy. He didn’t want to let go of Nugget, but obviously he didn’t want to leave Combeferre either.

“Keep him obviously! I’m getting allergy shot treatments, it just takes very long to work.” He allows Nugget to jump on the couch and sit on both his and Courfeyracs lap. Combeferre pets him and sneezes, and shortly after Nugget does the same. Courfeyrac smiles and leans against Combeferre.

“I’m glad there is something there can be done about it!” 

“Me too.” Combeferre kisses Courfeyrac on the forehead and realises he would rather sneeze and cough all day if it meant seeing Courfeyrac as happy on the couch with him and Nugget. He reaches for Courfeyrac his face and cups it in his hand before pulling him closer to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.


	2. Harry Potter AU

Potions class was a mistake, being paired with the boy Combeferre had a crush on for months was a mistake, making a love potion for potions class was a mistake. But above all, that damn love potion falling into Courfeyrac his water was an even bigger mistake! Now Combeferre is stuck with a totally love struck Courfeyrac, and even worse he is totally love struck with Combeferre. 

Right after potions class was over, Combferre asked Courfeyrac to accompany him to the Ravenclaw common room. Of course since Courfeyrac was in Gryffindor, he couldn’t enter and so he had stayed outside to wait for Combeferre to return from dumping his books in his bedroom. The moment he had emerged from the common room he could tell something was wrong. Courfeyrac had been sitting near the entrance and he was humming a song. Although Courfeyrac was prone to be zoning out at any given moment, the noise of the common room’s door swinging open would usually have him looking up to see who was there, but now he just kept humming a soft song. The song doesn’t sound familiar to him, it’s probably a popular muggle song that Courfeyrac likes to listen to for 5 hours before suddenly becoming bored of it. Combeferre gently taps his shoulder and is taken back by surprise when Courfeyrac practically launches himself at him. He is so surprised by it that he falls on the floor and Courfeyrac lands on top of him.

“C-Courfeyrac what are you-“ He gets cut off by Courfeyrac pushing his lips onto his. His brain immediately fails to function as the only thought he can manage to get through is the soft sensation of Courfeyrac’s lips on his. One of Courfeyrac’s soft hands finding his way through his hair while the other holds his tie. Then shortly he gets his senses back. He remembers the potion they made in class and he realises that he and Courfeyrac found it knocked over after they had turned their attention away. He also clearly remembers the water bottle and Courfeyrac taking a sip from it before he disappeared into the common room.

“No, Courfeyrac you can’t do this.” He gently pushes him off. Courfeyrac looks at him like he is a puppy who just got yelled at.

“I-I thought you liked me?” Courfeyrac whispers. “I thought….” 

“I do. I do like you Courfeyrac but this isn’t right. You drank a love potion.” 

“Did not! I love you Combeferre…” The kicked puppy look becomes a little more intense

“I know you do, but right now you’re under the effect of a potion and you can’t think straight.” 

“I can never think straight! I’m fucking gay.” 

Combeferre just sighs and grabs his hand to pull him along.

“Come on, I’m taking you to the Gryffindor tower so you can sleep off the potion.” 

He hears Courfeyrac giggle behind him but he squeezes his hand and follows either way. He was supposed to spend the afternoon on his homework but now he has to make sure Courfeyrac doesn’t end up accidentally making out with the next person he sees.

They arrive at the Gryffindor tower and he stops and turns around to face Courfeyrac.

“Say the password.” 

“What will I get if I say it~?”

“I’ll come to your room.”

Courfeyrac smiles brightly and walks to the painting of the fat lady to say the password. The painting swings open and Combeferre can see Marius and Gavroche sitting inside, they look up when they see Courfeyrac and Combeferre entering.

“Oh! Hey Combeferre, what are you doing here?” 

Before Combeferre gets a chance to explain Courfeyrac drags him to the boys bedroom.

“Combeferre said he would sleep with me if I let him in!” 

Combeferre his face heats up in embarrassment as all the Gryffindor students in the common room stare at them as Courfeyrac drags him up the stairs.

“D-Did not! He is under the effect of a love potion and I’m trying to make sure he doesn-“ 

The rest of his sentence gets lost by the sound of Courfeyrac slamming the bedroom door shut. He tries to pull him onto the bed, but Combeferre manages to keep standing and so Courfeyrac gives up and tries to kiss him.

“No, you’re going to bed.” Combeferre gently pushes him onto the bed, but now that he is leaning over, it gives Courfeyrac a chance to pull him next to him.

“Only if you stay.” 

Combeferre lets out a sigh but knows that protesting is useless, so he puts the blanket over the two of them and allows Courfeyrac to use his chest as a pillow.

“Thanks.” Courfeyrac yawns and dozes off to a deep sleep in no time.

-

Combeferre is woken up by Courfeyrac who screams loudly.

“FUCK! OH MY GOD!”

“Good morning to you too, Courfeyrac.” Combeferre just turns on his side now that Courfeyrac is no longer using his chest to sleep on.

“Oh my god I kissed you and I told every one in the common room we were going to sleep together and I tried to-“ Courfeyrac goes on to ramble about everything Combeferre already knew that happened. Still, he lays in silence and waits for Courfeyrac to be done so they coul talk this out.

“Oh god you must hate me now.” Courfeyrac sounds miserable and Combeferre feels a little guilty. He sits up and turns to face him, he hesitates a little before leaning over and kissing Courfeyrac on the nose.

“For what it’s worth the feelings from yesterday are very mutual.” He says softly.

“O-Oh.” Is the only thing Courfeyrac can manage to stutter out, and so Combeferre starts panicking. What if Courfeyrac doesn’t even like him at all? What if it really was just the potion talking? What if he’ll hate him now?

“That’s… That’s great!” Courfeyrac smiles brightly and kisses Combeferre and immediately all his worries disappear. The only thing he still cares about is how soft Courfeyrac his lips are and how well they fit on his. He gently wraps his arms around his middle and pulls him closer to him while smiling slightly through the kiss.

Okay, so the whole love potion thing may have been a mistake, but what happened in the morning sure as hell wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have forgotten to say this in the last chapter so
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr @eloquent-apollo


	3. light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THIS ISN'T SMUT.

Before Courfeyrac was born, the world was in a constant state of darkness. When he finally arrived, the sun started to shine as bright as the baby’s little smile. When he cried, the sky cried with him and when he was angry, the sky yelled along. He was an ageless being, being there from the start and until the end of times.

In his long life he had been given many names, he had been called Apollo, Magec, Malakbel, Saulė, Yuyi, Helios, Hyperion, and most recently as a new era arrived he was just called the sun. Only very little people truly believed in a God controlling something as easy as the sun and the light, and in this case they were correct, in a way. Courfeyrac appeared to be an average young adult who was maybe in college, or maybe he wasn’t. He walked over the earth and he walked in the radiant sunlight that was his own happiness grazing the earth. 

Technically Courfeyrac was not even his real name, it had been given to him by another force of the world. This force was Combeferre, born shortly after Courfeyrac to return the state of darkness and rest. The two were very different; whereas Courfeyrac was loud and energetic, Combeferre was quiet and calm. Where Courfeyrac was emotional, Combeferre was rational. They were polar opposites and yet they were completely drawn to each other. Though drawn to each other, neither could fully exist within each others presence: for it to be dark, light has to fade away and for it to be light, the same would have to happen to the dark. 

No matter how much the two wanted to be with each other, their nature made this impossible. Without each other they were useless, but together they could not exist. So they created dawn and dusk. At the times where it was neither fully dark nor fully light, the two met up on the streets They watched each other fade and grow stronger and they existed at the same time. Their time together was short, but they took whatever they could get. Dawn and dusk may be the only times they were together, but it was the only time they needed.

-

During the day as Courfeyrac wept over the loss of one of his dogs, the sky wept heavily with him and he thought to himself that he could not wait for dusk to arrive and with it Combeferre. Luckily for him, it soon did. As he continued to weep he felt a gentle hand placed over his shoulder, he didn’t have to look up to know Combeferre was there. He sat down next to Courfeyrac and wrapped his arms around him, allowing him to sob into his chest.

“Everything goes by so fast, doesn’t it? A life as eternal as ours seems to seize to understand the concept of time. Not that the person in charge of it is very easy to understand either.” 

“Time’s alright… Very little names to remember them by.” Courfeyrac responded softly.

Combeferre couldn’t help but to laugh a little, and a gentle smile spread across Courfeyrac his face as well.

“He was a good dog, death will take good care of him for you.” 

“I know he will. Death is quite alright, you know… People misunderstand him a lot.”

“People misunderstand us, because we are not like them.” 

Combeferre pressed a soft kiss to Courfeyrac his temple and helped him up, dusk was short compared to the rest of the day so they had no time to discuss life troubles such as whether people truly understood them or not. Courfeyrac gently grabbed hold of Combeferre his hand and allowed him to drag him to a quiet little café where they could get a drink.

When they enter, the calm sensation of the café washes over them. There are couples sipping coffee and in the back a radio softly plays the latest big hits. Combeferre and Courfeyrac don’t even have to order anymore, they have been regulars here for as long as the place existed. In this small café they are no longer forces of nature, they are no longer the controllers of the light and the dark, but simply Combeferre and Courfeyrac. In this tiny and almost forgotten café in the heart of Paris they are just themselves. Their duties can be temporarily forgotten and they laugh about Courfeyrac burning his tongue on the hot coffee and a small drizzle forms outside as the tears threaten to spill from laughing too hard at the terrible impressions performed by the waiters. It doesn’t take long for their orders to get placed on their table, and in the comfortable room of the café Courfeyrac and Combeferre spend their limited time together.

As they sip their coffees and Courfeyrac talks about the things he witnessed in the morning, Combeferre’s hand finds his like it could find his keys in his pockets. His grasp is soft and gentle and Courfeyrac slowly uses his thumb to stroke his hand. The conversation dies out faster than it does usually, and soon the two sit in a comfortable silence which is only interrupted by the music playing softly in the background. 

“Do you want to see my apartment?” Combeferre suddenly asks.

Courfeyrac is taken slightly by surprise. He and Combeferre had such limited time together that they never got around to seeing each others apartments. Now that he thinks about it, he is incredibly curious. He nods eagerly, so they pay for the coffee and off they go. 

Combeferre’s apartment is filled with books on a bunch of interesting topics, some are so old Courfeyrac realises how long both have them have been around on this planet. He walks over to the couch and he wants to pick up a book but before he can, he gets spun around by Combeferre and he pulls him closer.

“I didn’t bring you here to admire my books.” He whispers before closing the distance between them. Their mouth meets and Courfeyrac feels like he has finally found heaven, Combeferre his lips are soft against his and he soon tangles his hand in his hair. The whole thing is soft and sweet and Combeferre gently pushes him down onto the couch. The kiss turns from soft and sweet to hungry and needy and Courfeyrac gasps softly. He tilts his head slightly to give Combeferre better access to his neck. He places gentle kisses in his neck and sucks softly, and as Courfeyrac allows himself to be taken over by the feeling of Combeferre his lips in his neck, he notices the window.

“F-Ferre.” He breathes.

“Mh, I know.” 

“No, Ferre. It’s night.” 

He almost immediately feels a wave of exhaustion take over every sense in his body. The light becomes too bright and the darkness too rough, and he curls up on the couch.

“You have to rest, come on.” Combeferre takes his hand and leads him to a bedroom. There is a king sized bed and Combeferre helps Courfeyrac lay down on it. Just before he passes out, he can feel a soft kiss pressed against his forehead and he knows that when dawn arrives, Combeferre will be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything yet for the upcoming days bc I'm busy with another fanfic and also college™ so I might not be able to update this fanfic past this day tho I will definitly give it a shot!! Like I said on my tumblr I promise to at least finish every prompt even if I'm going to be a little late!
> 
> As usual my tumblr is @eloquent-apollo and feel free to yell at me about your local revolutionary gays™


End file.
